


My Shirt {Aragorn x Reader}

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, SO MUCH FLUFF, cuteness, shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: You steal Aragorn’s shirt, Legolas gets annoyed with your overly affectionate displays.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Reader, Legolas & Sister!Reader
Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095830
Kudos: 6





	My Shirt {Aragorn x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Hello, lovely people! Have an Aragorn fic! The requests weren’t very specific and somehow this is where my brain went, so I hope that’s ok. Enjoy!  
> Requested by Anon on Tumblr: Hello! Could I request an Aragorn x elf reader where the reader is Legolas' sister and Aragorn's wife and a member of the fellowship? Thanks!  
> and   
> Hello! Can you do an Aragorn x Reader one? Maybe some fluff in it? Thanks  
> Word Count: 854  
> Warnings: Fluff. That’s it. And some kissing.

My Shirt

“Is that my shirt?” Aragorn looked up as you entered the clearing. You nodded, swooping in to kiss your husband as you passed.   
“Why are you wearing my shirt, Y/N?”   
“C’mon, Aragorn. Can’t a loving wife steal her husband’s clothes once in a while?”   
“I’m wondering why you felt the need to do so when you have several perfectly nice shirts of your own.”   
You laughed, rolling your eyes at him in mock exasperation. “Because yours are so much more comfy!” That wasn’t necessarily true, all your shirts were absolutely divine, you just liked the smell of him that clung to the fabric of his.   
“Y/N. That’s my last clean shirt. Why are you wearing it?”   
You sauntered over to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to stand. Dragging your hands through his hair, you pulled his head down to meet yours and kissed him.   
“Maybe yours are just better,” you whispered in his ear, breaking the kiss for just a moment before pressing your lips back to his.  
“NOPE!!” An exclamation was heard from across the campsite, causing you to turn your head to look.   
“No no no no no. Really. Aragorn, can’t you do these things to my sister somewhere more private?!” Legolas was indignantly gathering up the firewood he had dropped while Gimli chuckled next to him.   
Frodo, being a proper gentlehobbit, decided it was time to change the subject. “So, what is for supper tonight?” Boromir, whose turn it was to cook, began to describe the chicken and potatoes he had made as he served it. Getting your bowl, you sat next to your brother.  
“Lighten up, Legolas. I’ve been married for years, and it’s certainly not like you haven’t walked in on us doing stuff before!” He was blushing, now.   
Elbowing him playfully, you focused on enjoying your meal. It was one of the better ones you’d had on the journey, Boromir was a shockingly good cook.   
You gazed around the clearing as you ate, taking it all in. Your husband was sitting between Frodo and Pippin, laughing at something the latter had said. It made you happy to see him so joyful in the midst of all the stress, he needed to laugh more. Sam was chatting with Boromir, you assumed about the dinner. Sam was the Fellowship’s go-to cook, so he was probably giving Boromir his opinion on the meal, clearly a good one based on the smiles they were both wearing. Gandalf and Merry were sitting together, smoking in silence. And you were sitting with your brother, at the edge of the clearing. Content, you listened to the rest of the group and their lively conversation.  
After a good meal, made all the better by the stories Gandalf was telling of the quest for Erebor, you and Aragorn made your way to your shared bedroll. You weren’t on watch that night, but he had the third and last, and so wanted to get to sleep. Laying down, you sighed as he slung his arm over you, drawing you into him so that your head rested below his chin, fitting together perfectly like you always did. Happy, warm, and comfortable, you quickly fell asleep.   
You felt his absence the next morning the second you woke up. You were used to it, he was an early riser, plus you knew he had been on watch so you weren’t concerned. Rising, you went to your pack to grab a new shirt, figuring you should probably let Aragorn have his back.   
There were no shirts left in your bag.   
Spinning around, you saw the rest of the Fellowship watching you, amusement plain to see. Aragorn, Pippin, and Boromir were all wearing your shirts, the fabric stretched over the chests of the two men while looking rather loose on the hobbit.  
“Aragorn- my.. What!?” You were spluttering.  
“Now you know how it feels!” Your husband was smirking at you.   
You were shocked that he and Boromir had actually fit into the clothing, considering the size of them. They both looked rather ridiculous, though.   
“I quite like your shirt, actually. I may have to keep it!” He looked extremely pleased with himself. You sighed, throwing your hands into the air, knowing that if Aragorn wasn’t going to give your shirt back, the hobbit probably wouldn’t either, and Boromir was always happy to go along with a prank.  
“Well, as I’m apparently never getting my clothes back, why don’t we set off?” With that you marched off, shouldering your pack as you walked, hearing the sounds of everyone else beginning to move behind you.   
A hand caught your arm, spinning you around to face Aragorn. “You know, my love, I quite like the sight of you in my shirt.”   
“I couldn’t agree more.” You pressed a kiss to his lips, and he began to deepen it before you felt a hand yank you back.  
“Again, you two? Just wait until you’re somewhere a little less open, alright?” Legolas was exasperated, again.   
Laughing, Aragorn slung his arms around the shoulders of his wife and brother-in-law, and the three of you set off again at the head of the group.


End file.
